Our Dancing Tongues
by Rushie-s2
Summary: With one smile Naruto placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. Hinata felt his soft lips pressing forcefully against hers. Their tongues seemed to dance perfectly together. She felt herself lost in the music. 2shotNHlem


**Hey pretty people.**

**Just a short epic two-shot about Hinata and Naruto's "first time" . I read another story about these two doing a "lemon" for the first time and i didn't like it so it encouraged me to make my own. **

**Also someone said lemons and cute don't mix. My _anus_ it doesn't. Just you wait, if your into hardcore this isn't your story.  
**

**I hope you like this and if many people choose to read and review i'll continue the next 'and last' chapter of which they decide to 'make love' **

**Enjoy**

**--**

"Naruto..." Hinata said softly as the fox boy looked up at her. "You've hardly touched your ramen. What's on your mind."  
Naruto stared at his nearly full bowl of ramen then looked back at her.

"Nothing's wrong." He said clenching her hand that laid softly on the counter. Hinata still looked worryingly at him.  
She moved her chair closer and gave him a peck on the cheeks. "I love you Hinata."

"I love you too naruto." She smiled faintly.

"I know." Naruto sighed twirling his fork in his ramen, still in no mood to eat it.

"You look like you need some cheering up. Come to my place my parents bought a new movie and we can watch it together with what ever you like to eat." Hinata smiled at him.  
Naruto smiled back.

"Thank you, i'd like that." He pushed his bowl forward to the clerk.

"Naruto? You're not going to eat that??" The clerk looked very confused. "Are you feeling alright?"  
Naruto stood up clenching the hand of his girlfriend.

"I'm just fine." He sighed with a faint smile.

"Okay.. You're my best customer so today it's on the house. See you tomorrow." The clerk waved as Naruto waved behind himself.

Naruto and Hinata have been going out for over fourteen months, they really do love each other. Yet Naruto wanted to be closer to her. Feel her on a different level, but there was no way he could ask for that.

-

Opening the door to Hinata's mansion it was still and silent. All you could here were the sound of her keys being placed in a bowl next to the doorway.  
"I guess nobody's home." Hinata sighed. Naruto slowly took off his shoes as he followed her into the loungeroom.  
She was on her knees choosing a dvd from the cupboard under the tv.  
"You have the choice of... 'Sumarai of the sun', 'Shunghai midnight' and... 'A road to remember'" She smiled looking up at him.

"Uhh.. you choose." He said looking around.

"Okay." She picked out 'A Road to Remember' from the DVD case and placed it in player. "I'll go get some snacks, make your self comfortable." She kissed him on the cheek before skipping to the kitchen.  
He looked around, her lounge room was huge. He'd been in it so many times and yet it seemed like it just kept getting bigger.  
He plopped himself on the couch and tried his best to think of other topics as the movie started playing. He watched as Hinata enter the room carrying some tortilla chips and a small bowl of ramen.  
"Just incase." She smiled. She really was perfect.

They sat on the couch closely but the only contact that was made was her hand resting on his leg. It's not like they dont like getting closer it's just all the arms flying everywhere made some moments awkward.  
The movie bored him easily after the first ten minutes but by the look of Hinata she was really into it. Her face almost looked like it was about cry and laugh at the same time.  
She was perfect. _So perfect. _

Naruto couldn't stop staring at her, when did he fall in love with her. Why couldn't it have been sooner.  
She felt his eyes softly on him and turned to look at him, all she could do was smile.  
With that one smile he placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss.  
She felt his soft lips pressing forcefully against hers. There tongues seemed to dance perfectly together and she felt herself lost in the music.

He was the same except breathing harder as each moment continued.

He had her, but he wanted so much more.

His hand slowly traced down her neck which sent a shiver down her spine like it usually did, which caused a gasp the kiss to feel deeper.  
His kept tracing, around her collarbone down her spine and up again. Hinata trembled as she pushed her hand through his hair. He seemed more into this kiss then usual.  
This time his hand traced slowly below her collarbone, ever so slowly gently he placed his hand on her chest.  
Hinata's eyes winded and she pushed him away softly.

"Umm..." she softly said with a red face.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said looking at her so softly with a soft blush in his own cheeks. "But one day, i wish to make love to you."

**--**

**Well, i like it.**

**If you wish to read more just review. it will posted up quicker then you can say lemon**

**Cheers. **


End file.
